Danganronpa: Time for Death/Chapter 2 - Daily Life
Chapter 2 - Daily Life Friday September 15, 2023 10:34am It has been over one week ever since everything happened. Ever since they were trapped in school. Ever since they already lost two people. But ever since that, they had access to the second floor now. Once the fourteen reminding students got to the top of the stairs, they decided to investigate the whole floor and report what they find in the cafeteria. They decided to separated into small groups. Alex and Maple checked the Gaming Room. Ryder, Amy and Aaron checked the Library. Jade and Bruce checked the Drama Class. Rena, Suzanne and Blue checked the Home Economy Class. Ginger and Sam checked the Art Class. Which left Dusty and Hilda to checked the Laundry Room. As Dusty was looking around, he couldn't help it but have memories of that day Elliot was executed. The way he watched him get executed. What always asked, "Why were we dragged into this?" "Dusty." Hilda called as she was searching through a trash can. Dusty walked up to Hilda and saw an old, dirty, torn blanket that looked like it hasn't been washed in years. Hilda sniffed it and started to gag. "This hasn't been washed yet." She said. Then they both heard something small metal tap. Dusty turned and saw a small can has fallen from the table. He bent down to pick it up and saw something under the table that caught his eye. He went under the table and saw a box of old school uniforms. White blouses, red vests, gray skirts and black pants. Dusty dragged it out and placed it on the table. Hilda joined Dusty's investigation and helped him sort through the uniforms. "Hilda. Bring the others here." Dusty commanded. 10:45am Everyone was surrounding the Laundry Room table as Dusty finished organizing everything. "So here's everything so far. Hilda found this old blanket and I found a box of a boy and girl uniform." "The uniform looks like it was the olden days." Alex said. "I can tell because of the way the vest looks." "Is the school really that old?!" Blue asked. "Seems like it. I mean, look at the badge on the vest." Amy said, pointing the vest. The badge on the vest said "Class of 1912". "Wow. This is old building." Suzanne said. "And didn't Monoyukki say on the second day that this school was haunted since 1876?" Hilda asked. "Oh please. There are no such thing." Sam disagreed. "No. Maybe she's right. I've always been hearing knocking in my bathroom. It never stops and I never get any sleep." Dusty said. "Yeah. And this week I heard footsteps in the hallways. When I looked outside and peeked,there was nothing." Aaron said. "And I kept hearing someone whisper my name." Alex said. "You sure Monoyukki isn't messing with us?" Rena asked. "She said it herself. And I believe it." Jade replied. 11:50am It was over one whole hour since they've investigated. Everyone went their own separated, some going back downstairs, others staying upstairs. Dusty was coming from the downstairs and went to the cafeteria. He saw Maple, serving a cake. She looked up and saw Dusty at the door. "Oh. Dusty. Great to see you! You're just in time! I was about to serve cake to everyone just to get everyone mind off... you know." Maple explained as she handed Dusty a slice of red velvet cake. Dusty thanked Maple as he ate the cake. Blue and Suzanne walked in and saw Dusty eating the cake. Suzanne looked at the big cake Maple made. "Whoa! Maple!" Blue exclaimed as Maple gave Blue and Suzanne a slice. They both thanked her then the speakers came on. Meaning that Monoyukki has an announcement. "Will all students come to the gym for a special surprise!" Monoyukki said with a little "Nyhaha" at the end. 12:01pm Everyone was facing the front of the gym and saw Monoyukki, sitting on a box. "Wow. One whole week since the last bloodshed. Very impressing that you're all alive. But disappointing that there is no corpse here." Monoyukki said as she stood up and opened the box that she was standing on. Inside were piece of folded up paper. "So, I have decided to share you all some of your guilty moments you had in your pasts." Monoyukki added as she threw the papers on the gym floor. Everyone name was on each piece of paper so everyone took the one they were given. When they opened it up, they were shocked, to see something that should've been kept to themselves. "You all have until 8am the next morning, or else I will be glad to share these secrets with your parents, since they never knew about them." Monoyukki said as she left, leaving behind an evil giggle. Dusty looked around the gym room and looked back at his note. It said, "Used his dad's credit card to buy a game controller without his permission". As he left the gym room, all he could think was, "How did she know about this?". 12:10pm As Dusty walked down the hallway, he looked down at his feet and kicked them as he walked. His mind was filled with questions. "Why would she want us to do this?" "How am I going to survive this?" "Can I trust everyone?" He walked upstairs and went into the Library, where he saw Alex, Bruce and Ginger inside. Ginger saw Dusty come in. "Oh Dusty!" You are just in time." Ginger said as she got up and dragged Dusty to the table. "What is it?" Dusty asked as he sat down net to Bruce. "Remember that textbook you found in the Math Class?" Alex asked. Dusty remembered, before Monoyukki made that first motive the second day they were here. "Yeah. Why?" He asked. "Here." Bruce said, pointing to a page in the book. The page had spots of old stained blood on it. "What?" Dusty gasped as he looked closely at the textbook page. "How come there's blood on it?" Dusty asked. "It can't be Jasper's blood, we already uncover that he was murdered with a guitar." Alex said. "And that the blood stain is very old." Ginger added." "This doesn't make sense that there is blood on a textbook." Bruce said as he closed it. Ginger put the book back in a shelf. As she put it back, something else caught her eyes. "Hey. Check this out." Ginger said as she placed down a very old yearbook. It said "Class of 1845". "Whoa. The school is very old." Bruce gasped in surprise. Ginger slowly opened the yearbook so see that some of the pages have been ripped off or some words and picture were crossed off. "Is Monoyukki hiding something that she doesn't want to see?" Dusty asked. "Obviously. There's something about this school she probably doesn't want us to know about." Alex answered. After a few seconds of scrolling through every page in the yearbook, they heard the library door open and Amy and Jade walked in. "Well, that's a first. An Ultimate Tomboy and an Ultimate Troublemaker walking into a room like this." Bruce teased. "Watch it, blonde bud!" Jade scrolled as she pointed at Bruce. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Dusty asked as Jade and Amy sat down beside them. "I just wanted to read. Jade just followed me to mock me since I was coming here, as any Ultimate Troublemaker would do." Amy said. "But we saw you guys in here and got interested." Jade said. The two girls saw the yearbook on the table. "What's that?" Amy asked. "An old yearbook of the school." Alex answered. Jade took it and scanned the first cover. "Geez. The school is that old?" She asked, scrolling through the pages. "Ginger, where did you find it?" Bruce asked. "By the Education aisle, where I put the textbook." Ginger replied. Bruce and Dusty got up and looked through the bookshelves. Dusty saw a ton of yearbooks, all of them were centuries old. "How old is this school? Dusty asked under his breathe. For an hour, Dusty, Ginger, Bruce, Amy, Alex and Jade were scanning through yearbooks. After going through the last one, Dusty placed it back in it spot. "None of them have any answers after all this." He said, as he was about to sit back down, he saw a box, fall over behind him. He cleaned it up and paused when he saw something. A yearbook from 1837. "Guys. I found another one." Dusty exclaimed as he dropped the book on the table and opened it. He found the page with the title "ZHS News". But most of the paragraphs in the book were crossed off. But then he saw one that was fully uncovered. He read up to "...Yuri Light was found dead in the janitor's closet, with scars on his arms and a giant cut on her chest..." "Maybe this is what Monoyukki meant that the school was haunted." Jade said. "You all still believe that?" A male voice asked as it entered the library. Sam was at the entrance of the library, with a manga in his hand. "Why are you here?" Jade asked. "To return this book I was reading." Sam said as he pointed to the manga in his hand. "Why are all of you here?!" Sam asked as placed the book back and walked up to the table. "This." Dusty said as he pointed to the pages with all the news of the school. His finger was under the sentence he read. "So. A student got murdered two centuries ago. Doesn't make the school haunted." Sam argued as he sat down. "We need more proof that this school is haunted." 1:23pm After an hour, Dusty walked in the cafeteria and saw Maple setting up the table, Rena decorating the room and Sam setting up a DJ Booth. "What's going on?" Dusty asked as he looked around the room. "Maple wanted to throw a party. To get our minds off of last week." Sam said as he wrapped his headphones around his neck. "Cool! I'll get my guitar!" Dusty yelped as he ran to his dorm room. He came back with his wooden guitar and some song sheets and started playing in the middle of the cafeteria for practice. 2:00pm Everyone started coming to the cafeteria for the party. Ryder and Amy watched Dusty playing the guitar, Bruce was sitting at a table drinking bubble tea, Blue, Hilda and Jade were trying out the activities, Maple was serving a sandwich to Aaron, Alex was watching Sam using his DJ booth, and Rena, Ginger and Suzanne were dancing in the middle. Monoyukki walked in and saw the party. Everyone stopped and looked to her. "Aw man! What a great party I could join. But I has important Headmaster stuff to do. Oh well, but I'm hope this party has an outcast. Nyahahaha!" Monoyukki said as she disappeared down a trapdoor. "What was that all about?" Blue asked. "Does it matter? Let's continue this party before our curfew!" Jade yelled as the music resumed. 2:03pm Dusty took a break from his guitar and sat down and ate a onigiri. Ryder and Amy were sitting across from him. "Dusty. Where did you learn to use a guitar?" Amy asked. "My dad. I got it when I was ten, and I joined a band in my high school." Dusty explained. "That's so cool!" Ryder said as he took a sip of his water. "Those were really great songs you played." A voice behind Dusty said. Dusty, with his face stuffed with onigiri, turned and saw Rena, laughing. Dusty chewed and swallowed his food then blushed. "Thanks Rena." He said as he looked down. Rena smiled and walked away. "Ooh. I see what's going on here." Ryder teased as he narrowed to Amy. "Do you see that Amy?" "Oh I saw it Ryder." Amy answered as he winked at Dusty. "What?" Dusty asked as his eyes looked around in confusion. "You like her." Ryder said as he pointed to Rena, who was talking with Hilda. "No. Yes...! No! YES! I like her." Dusty stuttered. Amy and Ryder shortly laughed. "It's okay to show your feelings, D." Amy said. "Everyone has to have a crush on someone." Ryder added as rest his head on his hand and looked at Amy. "Oh um..." Amy blushed. "Okay. Enough you two, please?" Dusty asked as he looked down in embarrassment. Amy and Ryder laughed again before everything in the room went black. Everyone has been asking questions. "Huh? What happened?" "Where did the lights go?" "Why is this happening?" Then a scream can be heard after a slash. Everyone became more curious and scared at the same time. "What's going on?" "Who was that?!" A door opening can be heard. The hallway lights were out as well. After a few minutes, more walking can be heard leaving the cafeteria then more screams and thud sounds can be heard. Then the lights finally came back on. Maple, Blue, Jade and Aaron were missing. "Why are some of us missing?!" Dusty asked. "I don't know. I heard some leaving the cafeteria." Alex said. Everyone ran out the room and saw Maple, Jade and Aaron getting up from the floor. "Why are you guys here?" Rena asked as she helped them up. "I don't know. We walked out the room then someone hit us." Jade said. "We didn't see who it was." Maple added. "Where's Blue?" Hilda asked. Then gasped as she saw a trail of blood leaning down the hall. Everyone slowly strolled the down to the dorms. Then stopped in front of Blue's dorm room, where the blood trail was being led to. Sam tried opening the door. "We can't just open it. It needs to unlock by her Monopad." Amy said. "Leave it to me!" Ginger said. She slowly backed up and charged at the door, knocking it down. "Huh. Didn't realize I was that stro....AHHH!" Ginger yelled. Dusty and Sam peeked in the room and gasped at the most terrifying sight ever. Blue was laying in her bed stained with a whole lot of blood, and a butcher knife was stabbing her in the stomach.